


Better Late Than Never

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Better Late Than Never

  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 199

Marcus was in mid-thrust when an outraged squeal from the general direction of the doorway made him glance up from the woman he had sprawled across his desk. "Yes?" he asked politely, not pausing for an instant. Harmony stood in shocked disbelief just outside his office, the files he had sent her to retrieve drooping from her hands.

"But…you're _my_ boyfriend," she spluttered. "I can't believe that you're…and with _her!_"

Anger radiated from her in waves and her face shifted into its vampiric mask as she watched, and Marcus decided that he'd better say something to appease her so that she'd leave. "Happy April Fool's Day, Harmony."

That brought her up short, just as he knew it would. "Oh…_oh!_" The featherbrain actually started to giggle. "Good one, Marcus – you totally got me!" Still giggling, she came in to put the files on his desk and left. With a few more powerful thrusts, the girl beneath him was soon writhing in orgasm and he joined her in case Harmony came back.

"I can't believe you," Guinny told him as soon as she regained her breath. "But what I _really_ can't believe is that she fell for that on April 2nd."

  


_  
_

~_fin~_  



End file.
